


La cicatrice sur le cou de Québec

by Vanhalla



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, One Shot, Politics, Révolution des Patriotes, Scarification, Short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Si Richard (Québec) enlève son écharpe, on peut voir une longue cicatrice autour de son cou. D'où vient cette cicatrice? Quels souvenirs renferme-t-elle?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	La cicatrice sur le cou de Québec

Maison de Matthew, Canada, 2019.

Ses mains étaient placées sur son cou, tremblotant un peu pendant qu'il examinait sa cicatrice dans le miroir de sa salle de bain.

Cela faisait quelques siècles qu'elle était là et qu'on la lui avait infligé, mais pourtant, Richard n'était pas capable de la regarder sans penser à cet événement. 

Ce maudit événement, qui l'a bouleversé et qui a fait sombrer son peuple dans l'oubli et la haine.

Richard fronce les sourcils, sa main tombant sur le blanc du lavabo dans un bruit sourd. 

_Pourquoi est-ce que Matthew lui avait fait ça?_

Il avait pourtant répété à maintes reprises qu'il ne "faisait que suivre des ordres" et qu'il "ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela."

Ce satané traître. Même s'il savait bien que la bibliothèque qui avait été brûlée ne méritait pas ce sort. Tout comme tous ces français, arrachés de leur pays et déporté de force en Acadie, juste parce qu'ils ne parlaient pas la "bonne" langue. Et même s'il aurait bien pu avertir René Lévesque, ou arrêter la réunion et les forcer d'attendre, il ne la pas fait. Et il a attendu patiemment. Et s'est excusé, encore une fois, comme il le faisait toujours après ces événements.

Mais ce qui trouble Richard le plus, et ce qui est à l'origine de cette cicatrice, c'est le jour où Matthew lui a fait cadeau de sa fameuse écharpe rouge.

_Bien, cadeau, c'est un bien grand mot. C'était plutôt une… offrande forcé, si on peut dire ça._

C'était la nuit où les Patriotes sont morts, pendus devants leurs yeux. Les gens du village avaient attrapé Richard, et l'avaient forcé à regarder, jusqu'à ce que le dernier soit mort. Puis ils l'ont monté sur cette même passerelle, alors qu'il protestait, criait, se débattait, et suppliait son frère de l'aider. Mais sa seule réponse fut de lui tourner le dos et de feindre un air battu. 

Puis ils lui ont passé la corde au coup, sachant bien qu'il est impossible de tuer un pays de cette façon. Mais le but n'était pas de le tuer. Leur but était de passer un message à la populace. De leurs montrer jusqu'où ils pourraient aller pour arrêter ces sales _frogs,_ ces connards de canadien français, de Québécois, qui osaient se dresser contre l'autorité 

_Regardez comment est-ce que votre province est faible! Regardez-le se débattre! Entendez-vous ses pleurs? C'est un braillard, un trouillard, un con, un bâtard de frog._

Après au moins une heure, _ou plus_ \- Richard perdu la notion du temps après un bout - les anglos s'en allèrent, et le laissèrent seul avec Matthew. 

Et c'est seulement après que _tout_ le monde soit parti qu'il se précipita (plus ou moins. Ses pas étaient lents) vers Richard, et le détacha (mais laissa les autres pendus). 

Il s'était excusé, et pour cette seule fois, Richard l'avais cru et lui avait vraiment pardonné. Matthew, qui versait ses larmes de crocodile qui rendraient même Justin Trudeau jaloux, lui avait ensuite tendu une belle écharpe rouge flamboyante, contrastant avec les vêtements sobres, de couleur bleu marin délavé, qu'il portait à l'époque. Il lui avait dit "It's going to be alright lil bro. You can hide your scar with this. Consider it a gift from me."

Mais c'est tout ce qu'il a fait. C'était tout ce qu'il faisait. Foutre tout en l'air, s'excuser, puis donner des cadeaux, avant de recommencer. 

Le pire, c'était que tout le monde autour de lui, tous les frères et sœurs de Richard, et toute la population du reste du Canada, étaient du bord de Matthew. 

_Plus pour longtemps…_

Richard avait un plan. Ce plan n'était pas parfait, et il n'était même pas sûr s'il fonctionnerait.

Mais au moins, il essayerait. Et c'était mieux que rien.

**Author's Note:**

> C'était un peu un rant ou vent ou jsp trop quoi. J'aime le Canada, mais je ne veux pas en faire partie. La façon dont je l'ai écrit ici ne reflète pas comment je le vois ni dans Hetalia, ni dans la vrai vie.


End file.
